Szanuj zieleń
'Szanuj zieleń (Ang. Green Respect) '- jest to dwudziesty odcinek z pierwszego sezonu Happy City Friends. Opis Jest piękny słoneczny dzień, Kasia idzie wynieść śmieci, gdy nagle przyjeżdza śmieciarka która jak sie okazuje jest prowadzona przez Dominika. Dominik wita się z Kasia i zabiera śmieci, Kasia postanawia iść na spacer (przy okazji witając się z Olkiem i Władzią, którzy siedzą przy stole i piją cherbatkę). Kasia przechodzi obok rzeki, jednak w rzece, dziwi się gdy nagle zauwarza że Dominik wyrzuca śmieci, bardzo się denerwuje i postanawia coś z tym zrobić. Zwołuje kilku przyjaciól by pomogli jej oczyścić środowisko. Michał.C musi rozsiewać kwiaty, Wanda zbierać śmieci, a Andrzej wybierać odpady z rzeki, Kasia daje Wandzi kijek do zbierania smieci, ta jednak bierze kwiatek i żabe, a następnie nieświadomie kujue w noge Michała.C, noga Michała.C zaczyna krwawić, a on ucieka. Andrzej wybiera śmieci z wody, Ania siedzi na kamieniu a Andrzej się do niej uśmiecha. Dominik przychodzi łowić Ryby, jednka nie robi tego wętka ale za to rzuca dynamit do rzeki, a wszytkie Ryby (nieżywe) w ypadają z wody, Kasia do widzi i się denerwuje, idzie do dominik i daje mu wętke. Na kamieniu siedzi Ania, gdy nagle chaczyk Dominika łapie ją za głowe, dominik ciągnie a Ania zostaje rozerwana. Andrzej wyjmuje jej czapeczke z wody, wiedząc że coś się jej stał i zaczyna ją wołać. Dominik zauważa co zrobił i ucieka swoją ciężarówką, Andrzej krzyczy i szuka Ani, gdy nagle Dominik przejeżdza go swoją ciężarówką. Kasia nie jest tym zadowolona, więc szkacze Dominikow na szybe i każe mu zatrzymać wóz. Dominik panikeuje i zaczyna się ślizgać, uderza w odrzewo tym samym przyciskają do niego Michała.C (którego wnętrzności wychodzą na wieszchń). Dominik jest cały we krwi nagle zauważa że jego papieros podpalił dynami, Dominik prubuje go wyrzucić i udaje mu się to jednak on podpala rope a ta zaczyna się palić, ciężarówka Dominika wybucha, a jego głowa wylatuje w powietrze, tama się rozwala. Woda wypływa i wszystko zalewa, Kasia cała zalana ląduje na trwie, otwiera oczy i widzi że wszystko spowrotem lśni, zaczyna się cieszyć, gdy nagle wanda przekuwa brzuch Kasia a jeje serce wychodzi na zewnątrz, a on pada niezywa. tyutaj ekran zaczyna się ściemniać, pokazuje na Wande i widać jak ta przekuwa sobie oko, na tym kończy się odcinek. Zgony 1. Żaba umiera, kiedy Wanda przebija jej brzuch kijkiem. 2. Kilka Ryb umiera kiedy Dominik rzuca tam dynamit. 3. Ania zostaje rozerwana na pół przez wędke która zarzuca Dominik. 4. Andrzej zostaje przejechany przez ciężarówke którą kieruje Dominik. 5. Michał.C zostaje przybity do drzewa przez ciężarówke którą kieruje Dominik, a jego wnętrzności wychodzą na zewnątrz. 6. Dominik ginie kiedy jego samochód wybucha. 7. Brzuch i serce Kasia zostaje przebite przez kijek Wandy. Urazy 1. Noga Michała.C zostaje przebita przez kijek Wandy. 2. Wanda przebija sobie oko kijkiem. Ciekawostki 1. Ten odcinek może ujawniać to że, Władzia może być zakochana w Olku, gdyż razem z Olkiem piją ciepłą cherbate. 2. Jest to pierwszy odcinek który ujawnia, że Kasia potrafi być zła i niepszyjemna, a także to że nie lubi zanieczyszczonego środowiska. 3. Śmierć Ani, jest podobna do śmierci Rogera w odcinku Pływanie z oczami. 4. Kasia przeżywa aż jedenaście sekund bez serca. 5. Dominik jest drugą postacią (oprócz Andrzeja), którą można widzieć palącą. 6. Śmierć Kasi w tym odcinku, jest podobna do śmierci Dominika w odcinku Rolki tak ? Nie chciałbyś być ze mną ?. Kategoria:Odcinki Happy City Friends Kategoria:Happy City Friends